


A Simple Morning

by lovelyanxieties



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, if lesbians disgust you then dont click, lesbian fluff, simple logic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 16:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyanxieties/pseuds/lovelyanxieties
Summary: A fluffy one-chapter story about lesbians being cute lesbians for Pride Month.





	A Simple Morning

Katherine shifted awkwardly when she finally gathered her bearings. The morning sun was shining through the blinds, grazing over Mackie’s fair white skin and pale blonde hair. Katherine ran a dark hand through her thin streaks of hair, placing a delicate kiss against her temple. Katherine crawled out of the small bed, doing her best to remove her arm from underneath Mackie’s back without waking her up. Though she stifled, Mackie did not wake up from her sleep. Katherin sighed with relief and smiled thinly at the sleeping female rolled up in her white blanket, looking so peaceful yet so messy at the same time.

Walking into the kitchen, Katherine felt Paula running her smooth black coat against her exposed leg, purring lightly as a sign that she was ready to be fed. Katherine laughed before walking to the cabinets to grab the cat food. She pushed through the cans of foods and cat treats, finally finding what she needed. Paula purred, jumping onto the counter. She sat down happily, patiently waiting for Katherine to feed her.

Katherine ran her fingers through Paula’s fur, listening drozily as she ate the food. Katherine finally found it in her to grab the things needed to make herself coffee. She worked in the silence, listening to the morning noises of Toronto, Canada. The train zoomed by, shaking the kitchen. Katherine hardly flinched at the sound of the plates and bowls rattling within the cupboards. She had grown up in the city, it was her home and these kinds of things didn’t faze her.

Sipping her coffee, Katherine closed her eyes and listened to the city melt from a silent mystery to a loud and   Goddess. The sun warmed Katherine’s exposed upper back and heated up her black curls. After a few minutes of drinking her coffee alone, Katherine heard Mackie walking down the hallway and into the kitchen. She smiled softly at the woman in front of her. She was dressed in nothing but one of Katherine’s oversized shirts that barely slipped off the shoulders.

A streak of hair covered one of her scrunched grey eyes and was a rats mess. She combed it down with her fingers, mumbling a timid good morning to Katherine. Katherine smiled, whispering her response as to not break the perfect silence in the kitchen. Even Paula was quiet, curled up on the kitchen counter by her half-eaten food bowl.

Mackie pulled out a bowl from the cupboard, sighing as she realized it was the second to last clean bowl. Katherine watched with a smirk as Mackie grabbed the milk from the fridge and the Fruit Loops from the very top of the food cabinet. She watched and smiled as Mackie put her milk in before the cereal, a habit Katherine had learned to never argue with Mackie about, as it would always end in the silent treatment for at least an hour.

Katherine placed her cup of coffee onto the counter and walked up behind Mackie. She wrapped her arms around her, burying her face into her shoulder and tracing light kisses along her skin. Mackie hummed, eating her Fruit Loops. Katherine traced the kisses up Mackie’s neck, earning a chuckle from her.

The two met lips and Katherine lingered. She kisses Mackie’s nose, pulling her face away but never releasing Mackie’s smaller frame. Paula purred before jumping down from the counter. The two females watched as their cat ran across the floor into the living room where her toy mouse waited to be tossed around. Mackie threw her head back, placing the crook of her neck against Katherine’s cheek.

“Are you going into work today?” She whispered. Katherine placed a tender kiss against her jaw, smiling at the slight shutter that went down Mackie’s back. “Well,” She whispered again, “are you?”

Katherine shook her head. She thought about her job as a teacher and how often people discouraged her from making a stable career. Maybe a High School Ancient History teacher wasn’t the best choice of a job, but Katherine loved what she did. Weekends, Holidays, and Summers all to herself. All to spend with at her modest apartment with her beautiful girlfriend and their spoiled cat.

“Teacher Independent Day,” She answered, releasing Mackie and leading her into the living room. The two sat down on the couch. Katherine held Mackie in her arms, their legs tangled in a mess as they listened to the next train pass by and the smiling as the room shook ever so slightly. “I love you, Mackenzie.”

“I love you, too, Katherine.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, but I still love it because it shows lesbians portrayed in a non-sexual way and there is no angst of the sorts. Happy Pride Month, ya'll!


End file.
